In the field of game devices, it is known to have a rigid playing board supported on compressible supports, with holes in the board through which a ball may be made to pass provided a player correctly manipulates the board vis-a-vis his fellow players. In this connection reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,383. However, enjoyment with such devices is limited by such things as the rigidity of the board, the relative difficulties of housing, storing and transporting them, and their substantial restriction to indoor use.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide game means for competitive games involving a motion responsive object, which overcomes or minimizes prior art objections.